


Suburb

by WorstMetaphor



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Lies, M/M, Truth
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:49:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1884225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorstMetaphor/pseuds/WorstMetaphor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dans toutes relations il y a des non-dits, plus ou moins importants. Il y a ceux qui vous feront rire : des vérités les plus stupide aux plus audacieuses. Puis il y a ces non-dits, ceux qui vous laisseront de marbre de par leurs dangerosités ou leurs finalités. Mais le pire ce sont les non-dits qui vous déchirent. </p>
<p>Alors voici l'histoire de deux amis, qui tentent d'énoncer les non-dits, quitte à tout perdre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Maximilian Larson (Harry Styles)  
Un tatoué tatouant les murs de la ville avec sa frustration.  
Frappez le et il vous sourira.  
Le bleu sombre le fascine.  
20 ans.

 

Leopold Henon (Louis Tomlinson)  
Un incompris comprenant les défauts et les qualités du corps.  
Aimez le et il vous repoussera.  
Le rouge carmin est son obsession.  
22 ans.


	2. « J'suis trop défoncée pour parler alors »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La fiction comportera des insultes, des expressions vulgaires et des mots arabes (même si Zayn est pakistanais et qu'il ne parle pas arabe). Je voulais un peu innové au niveau de la langue, notamment en utilisant des répétitions pour les descriptions et un langage proche du néofrançais.
> 
> Bonne lecture. xx

Zayn aime les couleurs.  
La couleur noire qui couvre les murs de son deux pièces avec vue sur Camden lock. La couleur verte pomme de sa Wartburg 353, dont la boîte à vitesse hurle en troisième. La couleur des polaroïds placardés sur la tête de son lit. Mais la couleur qu'il affectionne le plus est celle qui explose dans les noeuds que forment ces neurones. Cette couleur indescriptible, au mélange exponentielle, qui lui retourne l'estomac et le fait vivre. Mais pour créer cette couleur il lui faut un remontant. De la coke quand tout roule et que l'argent glisse entre ses cuisses velues ; de la codéine quand le boulot est inexistant et que son pote pharmacien est d'humeur. Les plus beaux jours pour Zayn sont ceux où il reçoit l'enveloppe en provenance du canada. La pomme qu'Eve croqua en quelque sorte. Quand ses yeux le piquent et que sa bouche est beaucoup trop pâteuse, il attend, couché sur le tapis de l'entrée. État de décrépitude dirait certain, Zayn lui pense que c'est le stand by avant le paradis. Après réception de ce fameux colis les couleurs implosent dans son esprit. Six longues heures de délire complet, de crises de paranoïa et quelques tentatives désespérées pour serrer quelqu'un. Puis l'effervescence retombe, ses genoux frissonnent sous l'impact lorsqu'ils touchent terre à nouveau. Et là les problèmes se pointent.

Maximilian n'aime pas cette couleur.  
Maximilian aime l'odeur fraîche de peinture. Il aime les vapeurs qui se dégage de ses bombes en aluminium. Maximilian est un gosse paumé, perdu dans les tréfonds de son encéphale, encore plus loin que Zayn. Maximilian aime le thé, et crache sur le café. Maximilian déteste les gens qui optent pour la facilité. Maximilian ne peut vivre sans adrénaline. Maximilian brise le cliché du garçon parfait. Trop rebelle, trop débraillé, trop con, et surtout trop gay. Maximilian déteste les clichés. Mais par dessus tout Maximilian déteste les jours de réception de l'enveloppe. Zayn le dégoûte pendant six heures. Lui casse royalement les couilles, lui donne envie de le jeter par la fenêtre. Toute cette effusion de couleur lui donne la gerbe.  
Maximilian n'aime pas cette couleur. Mais se contente d'en vivre.

Vendredi matin. Arrivée du bébé de Zayn et du gagne pain de Maximilian. Les deux s'affolent lorsque le bois craque sous les coups du facteur. Zayn traverse l'appartement en courant, à moitié nu, mais Maximilian le devance. Le coup de pute du suédois. Le pakistanais s'étale de tout son long, son cadet lui vole le draps qui entoure ses hanches et ouvre la porte. Tim lui sourit. À plus de soixante ans l'homme court les rues londonienne distribuant le malheur des uns et le bonheur des autres. Tim est brave et proche de ses deux gosses, peut être trop. Max lui tend une main moite de transpiration et lui facilite le passage en se reculant. Par terre Zayn hurle en arabe.

\- Sale hagouna, j'vais te prendre comme tu le mérites sale chienne suédoise.  
\- Reste poli sale gamin, le reprend Tim.  
\- Bonjour Tim, j'suis désolé mais ce .... il pointe le brun du doigt, ... ce mec est un con.  
\- Autant que toi mon amour, renchérit le cadet.

Et c'est parti pour un long débat sur qui est le plus con, le plus égoïste, le plus salop, le plus tout. Tim soupire, sa besaces en cuir pèse sur sa vieille ossature. Mais les réflexes de parents sont là. Il les attrape pas les oreilles et les fait s'asseoir sur deux chaises dépareillées. Chaque vendredi matin c'est la même comédie. Les deux jeunes adultes se battent pour le colis, avec chacun une idée en tête. Partager comme il se doit pour l'un. Partager 3/4 pour l'autre, qui selon lui est un signe d'équitabilité. Et Tim est là, Tim est toujours là, même pour les rappeler à l'ordre et leurs secouer les plumes. Il les engueule sur un ton aimable, fait chauffer du thé, sort les croissants de sa besaces en cuir de mouton et discute avec eux.

\- Alors le travail ? demande-t-il comme chaque vendredi matin.  
\- J'me suis fait tabassé y a deux semaines alors j'me contente tailler de p´tites pipes dans les chiottes du métro.

Zayn a cette façon d'exposer les choses, de balancer sa merde sous le nez des gens et de leur sourire. Tim est habitué, mais à son âge il rechigne à trouver ça normal.

\- Et moi j'palpe entre 200 et 300£ la journée, répond Maximilan.

Parfois Tim pense que sa vie est dure. Veuf, un enfant mort d'une leucémie foudroyante et un boulot rébarbatif. Mais lorsqu'il vient ici tout s'effondre. Sa vie lui paraît lumineuse, parce que lui ne trafique pas et ne vend pas son corps. Mais aussi parce qu'il n'a pas besoin de la fameuse couleur pour illuminer ses journée. Eux oui. Tim les soutient, les aide en cas de besoin et leur dispense son amour de grand père. Un bip aiguë s'élève dans la petite kitchenette.

\- Max, maman weed t'appelle à la rescousse.

Le garçon d'origine suédoise se lève, rend son bien à Zayn et rejoint la chambre. Le dessin de son corps nu fait sourciller Tim et capte le regard du métis. Un corps jeune, désossé par les années de galère, creusé par un manque, et pourtant si élancé. Quelques minutes plus tard il ressort, un jean trop déchiré pour être naturel et une chemise couvrant les dégâts que lui ont affligé le temps. Il embrasse le front du vieil homme, les lèvres de Zayn et claque la porte avec son sac à dos en main.

\- Toujours .. hum comment vous appelez ça déjà ?  
\- Ami ?  
\- Non, enfin oui. Ami avec condition.  
\- M'ouais, mais il a un enterrement de vie de garçon ce soir, celui d'son meilleur pote. J'vais sûrement le récupérer déchiré et mort intérieurement, mais bon... clôture le pakistanais en posant sa tasse dans l'évier.

Tim ne dit rien et le laisse partir. Tim sait. Tim sent cet amour qu'emmagasine Zayn, mais que Maximilian ne décèle pas. Mais ce que Tim est sûr, c'est de l'état dans lequel le plus jeune va rentrer.


	3. « Il y a un vide à l'intérieur de moi et j'ai essayé de le remplir avec des ordures  »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme vous avez pu le voir la fiction a un co-auteur : tomlinspecial (Lisa-Marie). Elle va traduire suburb en Anglais pour la poster sur AO3, tumblr et Wattpad (peut être). Chapitre de découverte des autres personnages, soit Niall et Louis. Liam n'apparaîtra surement dans aucun chapitre mais les personnages y feront référence.
> 
> Bonne lecture. xx
> 
> Ps : la formule que démontre Niall est celle pour calculer un taux d''accroissement (programme de première)

Pourquoi ? Cette question le docteur Horan avait toujours su y répondre. Pourquoi mon mari ne parlera plus ? Ses cordes vocales ont été endommagées. Pourquoi la carte du cerveau n'a-t-elle pas encore été établie ? Il y a plus de neurones que de gens sur terre dans notre cerveau, il faut donc du temps. Pourquoi enseigner ? Un besoin de transmettre ce que je sais. Pourquoi moi ? Tu es probablement la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée. Pourquoi fait-il nuit ? Le soleil se trouve de l'autre côté de la terre. Pourquoi cette propriété est elle juste ? Car u(α+h) v(α+h)-u(α)v(α)/h est égale à u(α+h)-u(α)/h x v(α+h)+u(α) x v(α+h)-v(α)/h. On admet donc la limite lorsque h tend vers 0 de uv(α+h) - u(α)/h = u'(α)v(α) + u(α) v'(α), simple comme bonjour.  
Mais le seul pourquoi auquel il n'était jamais arrivé à trouver une réponse était celui concernant sa moitié, son meilleur ami, une partie de sa vie. Pourquoi cette façon de se donner la mort ? Pourquoi choisir le suicide ? Parce que était la seule réponse qu'il avait pu dégoter. Alors Niall tentait, de toutes ses forces, de répondre à toutes les questions, par peur de décevoir à nouveau. 

Leopold. Petit franzosisch sur les bancs d'école des rosbeefs. Famille de bourgeois à la conquête d'un nouvel horizon. L'Angleterre mon cher fils, répondirent ses parents. L'Angleterre ?! râla Léopold. Londres, pour être précis Léopold, avec sa non moindre célèbre city, conta son père. Et toute cette foutu pluie, wouhou, grogna le jeune Henon. Nouveau départ pour ses 5 ans. Leopold râlait parce qu'il ne connaissait pas la langue. Leopold râlait parce que la bouffe avait un goût de plastique. Leopold râlait parce qu'il y avait trop de règles et pas assez de jeux. Leopold ne râla plus quand il rencontra Maximilian. Les p'tits étrangers de l'école qu'ils devinrent. Les étrangers tout court qu'ils devinrent.

Vendredi matin. Cours dispensé par le Dr.Horan. Leopold adorait ce cours, il poussait pour avoir la place au premier rang, comme grand nombre de filles. Coup de pute à la française. Il raflait la meilleure place, face au blond, appuyé aujourd'hui sur une béquille trop vieille pour paraître neuve. Problème au niveau de la tubérosité tibiale antérieur, Leopold le savait parce que Niall lui avait montré son rapport post-op. Niall pour les intimes, Dr.Horan pour les étudiants et collègues. Et ce cher et tendre français faisait partie de la bulle intime que gonflait l'irlandais. Lèche cul dirait certain, Leopold lui optait plutôt pour ami. Mais le lieu n'était pas propice aux réflexions amicales, pas en cours, pas devant un amphithéâtre rempli de gonzesses en manque.

\- Bonjour à vous, mesdames, messieurs. La notion que nous allons aborder aujourd'hui concerne les mutations du génome.

Mutations dues à la prise de substances illicites. Dérèglement génétique. Problèmes cardiaques. Changement du comportement. Dépendance. Leopold, son éducation et ses principes ne parvenaient pas à comprendre l'utilité de la drogue, si utilité il y avait. Et encore moins la vente de drogue. Ces dealers qui pourrissaient la santé de leurs clients. Bénéfice net pour un médecin : plus de patients jeunes avec des problèmes de santé allant de la paranoïa à la mort, passant par l'AVC. Pourquoi, voilà la question qu'il poserait à son ami à la fin de la journée. 

\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Pourquoi quoi Leo ?   
\- Pourquoi se droguer Niall ? Enfin je ne vois pas d'intérêt. Le stress et les angoisses peuvent être éloignés autrement, alors pourquoi ?

Comment expliquer à un ami qu'on se drogue ? Et surtout quand cette personne ne comprend pas le pouvoir bénéfique d'un bon joint. Niall, à trente ans pouvait dresser un bilan assez catastrophique de sa vie. Naissance, mort de son père, adolescence ratée, jeunesse niquée par la médecine, boulot boulot et encore boulot, perte et fracas suite au suicide de son meilleur amie, et dépendance au shit. -100 au compteur pour être bazarder au paradis. Il attrapa la main de Leopold.

\- Parce que....

La réponse ne vint pas, ne vint jamais même. Pour cause : un bruit effroyable raisonna dans la pièce adjacente au bureau du Dr.Horan. L'ange de la mort venait probablement rafler Niall pour ses pêchés. Confesser tu devras, peut être aurait-il du. 

\- La putain d'sa race, c'est quoi cette porte à la con ?! 

Peut être pas. Parce qu'au dernière nouvelle l'ange de la mort n'avait pas un accent des pays scandinaves. Portait un costume noir et non un accoutrement de clochard. Et avait encore moins un pack de bières en main et un sac Tesco dans l'autre.

\- Salut Leo, salut... blondie, ricana le faux ange de la mort. 

Bienvenue dans le sas de l'enfer.


End file.
